


Inside our room

by Writelikethat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Sam, Post-Hunt, Protective Dean, Sad Sam, Sex, Smut, Watching, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writelikethat/pseuds/Writelikethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't know where this came from, but hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inside our room

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from, but hope you like it.

Sam and Dean had struggled with a shifter in a small town in Missouri for three days. When they finally got the nasty creature killed Sam was antsy and eager to leave. Dean didn’t think about it too much. They all got sick of these places and it was never wise to stay there for too long after the job was done. As they drove east they crossed the border into Illinois. Dean wanted to find a place to crash, maybe stay for a couple of days to recover and lay low. Sam just shook his head and told him to keep driving.

Dean was used to his brother’s moods and figured he didn’t have to get into a fight which was very easy after a hunt. They were tired and strained from doing their job. Dean shot a glance over at his brother and was a little surprised he wasn’t asleep. Sam had no problem sleeping for hours in the car, and in times like this, he always, always slept.

When Dean asked, Sam denied that there was anything different. He just wasn’t that tired. Dean knew something was up when Sam started fidgeting with his phone. He turned the screen light on and off again and again, he wouldn’t sit still and he kept pushing for his brother to drive further.

They had started the drive that morning and it was getting dark. Dean would not drive all night and he was not happy to have been forced to drive this long without any explanation.

“Let’s stop in this town.” Sam suddenly said and tried very hard to play it cool. Dean stopped by the first motel that looked somewhat okay and got out of the car. They both stretched and grabbed their duffels to bring into the room.

Sam went straight for the showers. Dean looked after him in confusion, had something happened to his brother? The hunter’s paranoid instinct took over and Dean decided to put a line of salt outside the bathroom door and bring out his silver knife. Dean watched as his brother easily walked over the salt line, in fact he didn’t even notice it. The biggest surprise was that his brother was dressed in a pair of clean jeans and a shirt that wasn’t plaid instead of sweatpants and a t shirt. He smelled of aftershave and toothpaste. Wow, the man was going out, wasn’t he? What the…

“Hey, Sammy. You going out?”

“Yeah.” He said fast like it was nothing new about it and Dean narrowed his eyes.

“Dude, tell me what’s going on.”

“Nothing’s going on. What’s with the knife?”

Dean stood up and walked closer to his brother. Sam straightened his back and watched his brother with a look suitable to a hunter; ready to jump at any time.

“Dean, you are acting really strange.”

“I’m acting strange? How about you! Dressing up and going out after forcing me to drive all day.”

“So you’re mad at me, and you are going to prove a point with that knife, is that it?” Sam backed up until he stopped against the wall.

“I’m just going to make sure you’re not possessed.”

Sam wasn’t happy about that, but eventually he let his brother make the smallest cut to make sure he really was Sam and not some kind of copy cat. Dean asked his brother to wait up so he could hit the shower before they got out. Sam sat down with his laptop and when Dean turned the water off in the shower he heard his brother talk in his phone. But when he got out into the room Sam sat with the laptop looking like he did when Dean left him ten minutes ago.

Outside was a lazy night and there was not too many people. Sam picked the bar and Dean noticed he walked over to a table like he had been there before. Dean had started to suspect that his brother knew someone in this town and since Sam didn’t say anything he was dying to figure out who it could be. Dean had always been the one to brag about his hookups, but Sam why usually loooved to talk about his feelings was really private about that. Dean remembered he had to force his brother to tell him when and where he lost his virginity. Dean was 22 and bought home beers and got his brother drunk. The used to do that when their father took off. Sam had even in his drunk state blushed and finally admitted that he was sixteen and that it had been a girl in his class. She had invited him to her place a weekend her parents were out of town.

Sam downed to shots the moment they sat down by the bar. Dean raised a brow and asked why he was in such a hurry. Sam just tapped his foot and let his eyes swipe over the room.

“What’s going on, Sammy? You never really drink and normally you would be lying in bed with your laptop.”

“Stop nagging, Dean.” Sam snapped at him and lifted his beer.

Dean decided to let it go, his brother was not going to ruin his mood any further, so Dean would just take what he got. As the time passed Sam stopped drinking and he also stopped scanning the room. Dean started to feel bad for the poor guy; he was being stood up.

It was only a moment. Dean stepped into the bathroom and when he got back Sam was gone. He had obviously paid for the drinks and left according to the bartender.

_“Really, Sam. Ditching me now?”_

_“Gone back to the motel, don’t worry.”_

_“Whatever. I’ll be back soon.”_

_“Don’t you dare!”_

Dean stared at the phone and chuckled. So she had showed up finally. Well, it wasn’t that often his brother asked him to stay away.

 _“Yeah, I don’t know Sammy. Kind of cold outside.”_ He couldn’t help but tease his little brother.

_“Don’t you fucking dare, Dean! You’ll have to sleep in the car!”_

Dean laughed hard and gained a few questioning looks from his surroundings.

_“Relax dude. Have fun.”_

There was no reply to the last text and Dean never waited for it either. While the time passed he drank a few more beers, chatted with the bartenders and played some pool. He stayed out until the place closed for the night before he started to walk back to the room.

It wasn’t hard to hear them. He heard the moans and the growls before he reached the door. Dean knew it was bad but the small slip in the curtains let out light and he couldn’t help but peek inside. He felt terrible, because this was his brother for crying out loud, but the insane sounds they were making got the best of his curiosity.

A blonde girl was straddling his brother’s hips and riding him. It wasn’t a wild hurriedly ride. The girl lifted her hips and Dean swallowed when she sat down again sliding all the way on his brother’s impressive cock. She leaned forward to kiss Sam and she let her hands run through his long sweaty hair. Sam’s hands ran over her body and they rocked against each other in a rhythm that was intoxicating. They breathed heavy and the girl was making all kind of needy sinful sounds. As Sam arched his back and pressed his head back against the pillow Dean saw a vain thick on his neck and took a deep breath as a sudden need to bite into it hit him. The way they were with each other made Dean embarrassed to look, but he just couldn’t stop. He was hard as rock but his heart felt even worse. He had never had that.

Of course he’d had sex. He had a lot of it. But all he did was fuck someone and then leave. Sam and this pretty girl was making love so passionately that they forgot everything else than each other. It was real affection between them, and Dean had never had sex with someone he really really liked.

Dean forced himself to back off. He sat down on the hood of the impala with a beer and looked up into the sky. He could hardly make out the stars and he could still hear them. He heard the girl scream Sam’s name as she came and his brother growl as he released as well. And Dean tried very hard not to think about that girl’s pretty and lean body and even more not think of his brother that had given himself all over to the pleasure. He palmed the hard bulge in his pants not thinking about his brother’s strong thighs and muscular arms.

 

The next day Sam packed his duffel, paid for their room and got ready to leave early like they used to.

“Sam, why are we leaving?”

“There’s nothing here.” He told him.

“Right.” Dean got into the car.

No one said anything for several miles and Sam was back to sleeping. Dean turned up the radio a bit and waited for his brother to wake up. That didn’t happen until Dean made a stop to fill the gas tank and bought lunch. Instead of eating in the car like they did most of the time, Dean insisted on sitting on a bench out in fresh air and Sam seemed to appreciate it.

“When are you going to tell me about this girl?”

“Why should I tell about her?”

Dean rolled his eyes and tried to explain that when Sam spent a whole day driving to get to her, spent time on picking out clothes and then insisted on having the room by himself, there was something to talk about.

“What do you want to know?”

“I want to know why we left in a hurry if you like her so much.”

Sam took his time pondering on that before he met his brother’s eyes and Dean was surprised to see the sad look in them.

“Because I like her and you know what happens to the ones I’m with. Besides she can’t be with me anymore.” Sam said the last part under his breath like he was hoping Dean wouldn’t hear him.

“Why? I thought it was you who is leaving her behind.”

“Yeah, she kind of lives with someone.” Sam looked down.

Dean nodded. Life on the road was a bitch. It had been a long time since they had been anywhere near Illinois and he had no idea when they last time had met.

“You know I got back to the motel a bit before she left, and I saw her leave with her eyes swimming over.”

“Yeah, she was crying.” Sam nodded and told him how she had held on to him wishing she could go with him. They had met in college a little while before Jess, but it never turned into something real, but Sam had made sure to meet up with her about twice a year after their father died.

“You gonna meet her again?”

“Don’t know.”

She had his number and would call if she got the opportunity, but Dean knew the chances were small. Even if she called, they could be on the other side of the country.

“She was really pretty.”

“I know. She’s great.”Sam smiled for the first time in a long time and Dean wondered if the feeling in the pit of his stomach was jealousy or concern for his brother.


End file.
